NyQuil: Vengence
by ShellyG
Summary: The Evil NyQuil has returned once again to terroize the cul-de-sac! A sequel to "NyQuil", a story which people apparently LOVE, much to my surprise ^_^ Hope you enjoy!


WOW. I never would've expected such a positive response to "NyQuil", especially not so many requests for a sequel! This is a story I really had fun writing. Hope you guys like it as much as the first! So without further ado, here's the sequel, "NyQuil: Vengeance"!

            Eddy yawned and rubbed his eyes as the sun shined in though his window.

"Eeerrrnnnggghhh……." He groaned as he shielded his eyes. Stupid sun. He got out of bed only to slip and fall flat on his face.

"What the……..?" Eddy murmured as he rubbed his head. He looked down to see an empty bottle of NyQuil.

Eddy stared at the bottle in confusion.

"Well, that's weird." Eddy shrugged as he picked up the bottle, threw it into the trash basket in his room, and proceeded to get dressed.

            "Hey boys! Let's get crackin' with the scheme of the day!" Eddy exclaimed, rubbing his hands together as the three Eds meet for the day. 

"Embrace the Vanilla!" Ed laughed.

"Well, Eddy, if I may be so bold, I'd really like to say that…….."

As Edd droned on Eddy quickly lost interest. Eddy needed ideas and fast, and Double D wasn't helping much.

"Hey Double D?" Eddy interrupted.

"Yes, Eddy?"

"International chipmunk spies."

"AAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!! Keep them AWAY, Eddy!!!" Double D cried before dropping to the floor and beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Eddy laughed. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of Edd's traumatic experience with the NyQuil, but it was a great way to get him to shut up.

Suddenly Kevin rode up to the Eds. Tires screeching, he stopped in front of Eddy.

"Hey dorky, what's up with gap-boy?" Kevin questioned, eyebrow raised at the shivering Edd.

Eddy shrugged. "Beats me. Double D's brain might have exploded or something."

Kevin looked at Eddy, a "oh please" look on his face. He then smiled, grabbed Eddy's cheek, and leaned in close to Eddy's face.

"You always have such an interesting imagination, Eddy." He uttered before patting Eddy on the cheek and riding off. 

Eddy stood in confusion.

"Ok, what was THAT all about?" Eddy asked as Double D slowly got up.

"Yes, that WAS curious…." Edd stated.

"HEY GUYS!!!" Ed screamed, knocking both Eddy and Ed down with the sound.

"Whaddya want, monobrow?" Eddy asked, holding his ears.

"I've got an idea for a scam!" Ed said, gleefully hoping up and down.

"Not again…." Eddy groaned.

"Please, Ed, enlighten us with your idea!" Edd said optimistically. 

"I….uh………what was I going to say?"

Edd and Eddy sighed. Figures.

Ed danced around randomly as Eddy cleared his throat and said, "Ok, imagine this, we build this HUGE oven, get lots and lots of cooking stuff, and bake everyone huge gingerbread houses! We'd be rolling in the dough while using some dough! Ha! I crack me up….."

"GINGERBREAD?!?!" Edd screamed before collapsing yet again.

"Whoops." Eddy said.

"HA! Look at Double D go! He reminds me of the Caffeine Lad when he gets dropped a million times and starts bubbling and-" Ed was cut of by a flick to the nose by Eddy.

"Right. So we need an idea, guys! Come on now, I ain't got all day!" Eddy stated as he walked to his house, hands in pockets, soon followed by the other Eds.

            Eddy plopped down in a chair in his kitchen as Ed raided his fridge and Edd began re-organizing all the things in the cupboard. 

"So untidy…!" Edd muttered to himself as he moved cans around.

Eddy sighed. This day was turning out to be a real bore so far.

Just then Edd screamed an ear shattering scream.

"GEEZ DOUBLE D! Even dogs in China could hear that! What did you scream……..for….…" Eddy started before looking in the cupboard.

There, behind the cans of food, was a lonely bottle of NyQuil.

"This is weird….." Eddy said under his breath as Ed came up to the bottle.

"………DESTROY THE VILE PINKINESS!" Ed hollered as he attacked the bottle and wrestled with it. Edd was on the floor shivering as Eddy watched dumbfounded.

Ed was knocking things over as he rolled around on the floor until he suddenly stopped and stood up.

"Um, Eddy? The pinkiness is ticking……" Ed said.

"What? Lemme see that…." Eddy said as he snatched the bottle away from Ed and held it up to his ear. Indeed, it was ticking.

"Aw geez……" Eddy murmured as the bottle began shaking. He chucked it out the kitchen window and dove under the table, pulling Ed and Edd with him. 

"TAKE COVER!" Eddy shouted.

The Eds hid under the table as a huge explosion took place outside the window, throwing pink liquid everywhere.

After a few minutes Eddy crawled out from under the table slowly. He was seriously confused. Ed slid out and laughed. Edd wasn't budging. 

"Pink snow!" Ed giggled and began making NyQuil angels as Eddy looked around his kitchen. He had a blank look on his face.

"IT'S RETURNED! THE NYQUIL HAS RETURNED TO PLAGUE THE CUL-DE-SAC AND DEVOUR US IN ITS MEDICINY GRIP OF EVIL!" Edd screamed from under the table. Eddy glanced over his shoulder at Edd and raised an eyebrow. _"Oh great," he thought, __"Double D's lost it…"_

Eddy pulled Edd out from underneath the table and slapped him a few times. 

"Come on, sock head! You're the smart, logical one! Do you really think NyQuil is doing this?!" Eddy stated at a wide-eyed Edd. Edd then passed out.

"Hrm." Eddy murmured, dropping Edd. He turned to Ed, who was staring at a glob of NyQuil in his hand.

"Ed? What're you starin' at?" Eddy questioned.

Ed continued staring at the NyQuil. He then stated, "It appears, Eddy, that the rose-colored substance I hold in my palm actually was a liquid explosive of some sorts…….yet I'm dumfounded as to how they managed to put the bomb within the confounds of your home…………."

"……." 

Eddy stared blankly at Ed before saying, "Um, Ed? WHO exactly are you talking about?"

"What was that, Eddy?"

"The ones who put the bomb in the bottle…."

"Why, the international chipmunk spies, of course."

Eddy just stood there, speechless. What the HECK was going on?!

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Edd jumped on Eddy's head.

"They're after me-" Edd began before Eddy threw him off.

"YEA YEA YEA! Your Lucky Charms; I know!"

Edd giggled.

"Noooo………….they're after me CoCo Puffs!"

Eddy looked at Edd. Then Ed. Then ran out of the house screaming. He ran into Jonny and fell down.

"HEY! Watch it Melonhead!" Eddy snapped, rubbing his head. Jonny was silent.

"Hey 2x4, what happened to your yapper?" Eddy questioned.

"ExCUSE me, but that's awfully rude…"

Eddy looked around, then at Jonny. Then at the board in his hands, which happened to be glaring at Eddy.

"Now you go on and apologize to Jonny!" Plank demanded.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy screamed and ran off.

He ran down the lane, but it never seemed to end. He ran and ran and ran and ran…….until running into Rolf. Rolf was being walked by his chickens. 

"Cluck cluck cluck…….." said Rolf.

Eddy ran in the other direction, screaming. 

As he ran he passed Kevin painting his nails baby blue, Nazz riding a llama while wearing gothic clothes and cursing non-stop, and Jimmy and Sarah in an all-out brawl with a monkey being the referee.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!" Eddy screamed as he ran into the center of the cul-de-sac. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw next.

There, in front of him, was a bottle of NyQuil.

Eddy starred at the bottle before saying, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because." The NyQuil responded.

"Because WHY?" Eddy hollered

"Because……….we felt like it."

"We?" Eddy questioned before looking around him. He was surrounded by NyQuil bottles.

"Aw geez……."

"Welcome to the NyQuil side, Eddy." The bottles all said at once.

"What are you talking about?!" Eddy shouted, "I'll NEVER join you!"

"Oh, but you have," The bottles said calmly, "you're already pink…..…"

Eddy gasped as the bottles laughed.

"VENGENCE IS OURS!!!" The bottles laughed evilly as they flew on top of Eddy, over-powering him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around his room for a moment, then sighed with relief.

"It was all a dream…."

Meanwhile, at Ed's house……

Ed was sitting in his tub full of graving, entirely clothed.

"Rub a dub dub!" he laughed.

At that moment a few bubbles showed up in the gravy.

"Hm?"

The gravy continued to bubble until a bottle of NyQuil floated to the top.

THE END…………..?


End file.
